


Finally, After All Of This Time:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e16 Poniu I Ke Aloha (Crazy in Love), Established Relationship, General, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e16 Poniu I Ke Aloha (Crazy in Love), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Valentine's Day, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gives Steve theUltimate Gifton Valentine's Day, What does the Five-O Commander say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is a twist on season 7, Danny decided to be a little bit more positive, & romantic towards Steve, & also this is part of my series!!!!!*





	Finally, After All Of This Time:

*Summary: Danny gives Steve the **_Ultimate Gift_** on Valentine's Day, What does the Five-O Commander say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a twist on season 7, Danny decided to be a little bit more positive, & romantic towards Steve, & also this is part of my series!!!!!*

 

The Hotel was beautiful, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams found himself relaxing with his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, They were enjoying the activities, & spa treatments, that was offered for men. Danny decided to say the big three words to Steve, & he was ready for it, & continuing to move forward in their relationship. As they were watching the sunset, The Blond said this to his lover.

 

"We **_really_** needed this, Thank you so much for making this happen, I am glad you were able to get us cleared for this", Steve smiled, & said, "Me too, Babe, Me too", The Couple shared a wonderful kiss, & they continued to watch the sun setting, til it disappeared into the horizon, & they finished their beers, that they are drinking. "Come on, Let's go to dinner, I found the perfect place for us to try", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he led his lover out of the room, & out the door.

 

The Restaurant was a great choice, & Danny was glad that he made it, He heard great reviews on it, & the setting was romantic enough for Valentine's Day, & enough for him to tell Steve what he wanted to say, "Steve ?", The Handsome Dark-Haired Man looked at him with a smile on his face, & gave him his full attention, The Blond said, "Steve, I love you", The Former Seal smiled, as he said this to him.

 

"Finally, After all this time, I love you too, Danno, I love you so much", Steve said, as he kissed him passionately. "Come on, Let's go for a walk on the beach", The Five-O Commander paid the bill, & he led his lover out the door, & they headed for the beach across from the restaurant, They were holding hands, as they walked along the shore, enjoying the wonderful starry night.

 

"Baby, I have to give you your present," Danny said, as he suddenly remembered Steve's gift was at the hotel, Steve waved a dismissive hand, & said, "You can give to me later, But you gave me the _ultimate gift_ , when you told me that you loved me", & he got down on one knee, Danny was shocked, as he realized what was gonna happen. "Daniel Williams, You made me happy, as soon as you entered my life, I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us, Continue to make me the happiest man on Earth, Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband ?", he asked hopefully, as he waited for his answer. He showed him the ring, & had it in front of him, & opened.

 

Danny didn't even have to think, as he had tears streaming down his face, He leaned down & kissed his super seal, as he nodded his head, "Yes, Yes, I will", He said, after he composed himself, & Steve got up, & let out a whoop, He swung his lover around, as he hugged him, & they passionately kissed, & then, they continued their walk on the beach, as they enjoyed their evening as an engaged couple, & not worry about anything for a change.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
